Built For This
(All Stars) |artist= |from = EP |tvfilm = |year= 2013 |dlc = June 19, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium |effort=Low |nogm= 4 |pc= to |gc= to |lc= |mashup=Robots |pictos= 123 (Classic) 85 (Mashup) |perf= Céline BaronFile:Celinebuiltforthis.png |kcal=21.6 |dura=3:14 |audio = |nowc = BuiltForThis (Classic) builtforthis_mashup (Mashup) }} "Built For This" by is featured on , , , , and (All Stars Mode). Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with pink braided hair, which has blue highlights striped around the sides of her head. She wears a pair of pink-and-black striped sunglasses, a light green-and-blue long-sleeved crop top, a pair of red-and-black striped pants with gold crosses, and a pair of cyan blue shoes. She also wears a gold necklace around her neck. At a few points, she turns black and white. Background At the beginning, the dancer comes out of a robot. Then the background has a triangle before the chorus. After this, the background switches to a patterned one with clones of the dancer, highly resembling the music video. In the verses, there are two fuchsia robots like the one of the beginning in front of a background with blue and fuchsia lines, and two other clones of the dancer. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Put both arms in the air, like a flexing pose. Gold Move 2: Pat your chest and take one step back. Builtforthis gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 Builtforthis gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game Builtforthis gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Builtforthis gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup has an unlockable Mashup with the theme Robots and features robotic dancers and moves. Dancers *''Satisfaction'' *''#thatPOWER (Extreme) *''Satisfaction *''Idealistic'' *''#thatPOWER (Extreme) *Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Satisfaction'' *''Idealistic'' *''#thatPOWER (Extreme) *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Video Killed the Radio Star'' *''It's You'' *''Satisfaction'' Community Remix has a Community Remix on . The following are featured: *Luisfer26756 Panama *chtumix89 Mexico *vittol Brazil *gonzalez778 Chile *LeonBatista13 Brazil *Marielza Brazil *Prometheus31820 France *Moogly-H Zealand *superbkillaaah1 USA *xByM3 Brazil *Just Dawid Australia *Julia Hazama 11 Brazil *ThermicThrone34 Singapore *RAS310 USA *KikiSomerhalder Germany *Ferch12 Mexico *leonardolozano Brazil *Fslifer Brazil *PigBag79 USA *GiannisInLove Greece Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest: *Royal Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Cheap Thrills'' (Sunglasses) *''Uptown Funk'' (Behind The Scenes) Party Master Mode has a party master mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance. (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *'Built For This' *Charismatic Distress/Cute Slide/Slider/Robotic Taining *Ragga Shake/Cute Ramble/Back To Front/Side Of Sorrow *Bright Circles/Dark Stand/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Summer' *Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance *Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder *Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk *Violent Walk/Hipster Gym/'Maps'/'Summer' *Robotic Puppet/Double Boogie/Feel The Beat/Orchestra *Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You *Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance *Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/'Birthday'/'Maps' *Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk *Wild Punch/Punk Smash/Robotic Slide/Rainy Loop *Shake It/Salsa Girl/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Birthday' *Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You *Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance *Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder *'Built For This' Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Charisma Shake *Fashionable Shake Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the third song by Becky G in the series. *The routine is heavily inspired by the music video. *At the end of the routine when the dancer turns into a robot, it appears to say "Built for this" before floating up. *''Macarena'' (P4) is wearing the same pair of shoes as the dancer for this song. *On the PAL cover of the game, the dancer is wearing differently shaped shoes (as seen with a larger version of the picture) and is not wearing her glasses. *There was a photo leaked of the dancer for this routine when was released. *The Mashup features four non-robot dancers: #thatPOWER (Extreme), Pump Up The Volume, It’s You, and Video Killed the Radio Star. *The dancer lips syncs the line "You're the truth to me". *In the Mashup, some left armed moves from Video Killed the Radio Star are counted for on the Wii U, while on other consoles, including camera consoles such as the Xbox One, only his right armed movements are counted for. This is abnormal, as the remote's scoring is heavily based off the right arm. **The counted left armed movements on the Wii U usually result in an 'X'. *The beta appearance of the coach (with lime green shoes instead of teal ones) appears in Party Master modes in and , and in Uptown Funk s background and Mashup. **Even though the coach is not in her beta wardrobe Built For This (Party Master Mode), the Song Switch button shows her in her beta outfit. **The beta coach also has a different outline than the final version. Instead of being a solid outline all around her body, the outline is soft and fades towards her feet. *'' '' is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *One of the players from (Community Remix) wears a robot suit resembling the ones in the background for the song. *The coach makes several appearances in other songs. **She appears as a cameo appearance in the background of Chiwawa ''in the sunglasses on the last dog. **The coach also appears in the background of ''Uptown Funk, during C4's last part. **The coach also makes a reappearance as a dancer in Sugar, paired with P3 of PoPiPo as a duet. **The coach was also supposed to be a backup dancer in the background of High Hopes, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. *The dancer appeared in the Beta icons of some cups in Dance Quests.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature=youtu.be&t=34m57s *In Uptown Funk (Mashup), the coach is not in black and white although she is in the original routine. In addition, Gold Move 2 is not counted as a move. *As of October 17, 2019, the album coach got updated. **This only happens in Just Dance 2019 and Just Dance 2020. Gallery Game Files Builtforthis_cover_generic.png|''Built For This'' Builtforthis_mashup.png|''Built For This'' (Mashup) Builtforthis cover albumcoach.png| album coach BuiltForThis Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2018) BuiltForThis Cover Update AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2019/2020) builtforthis_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Builtforthis banner bkg.png| menu banner Builtforthis map bkg.png| map background Builtforthis_cover.png| cover (Classic) Builtforthismu cover.png| cover (Mashup) builtforthis_cover@2x.jpg| cover BuiltForThis_Cover_1024.png| cover 170.png|Avatar on and later games Sugar 1024.png|Avatar on (via ''Sugar) 200188.png|Golden avatar 300188.png|Diamond avatar Builtforthis pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Builtforthis jd2016 menu.png|''Built For This'' in the menu Builtforthis jd2016 load.png| loading screen Builtforthis jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Xbox One) Builtforthis_jd2016_score.png| scoring screen Builtforthis jd2017 menu.png|''Built For This'' in the menu Builtforthis jd2017 load.png| loading screen Builtforthis jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Wii U/PS4) Builtforthis_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen buildforthis jd2018 menu.png|''Built For This'' on the menu buildforthis jd2018 load.png| loading screen buildforthis jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Xbox One) jd2020builtforthiscoachselection.png| coach selection screen Builtforthis_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''Built For This'' s planet on All Stars Mode Promotional Images Builtforthis promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay Built For This (PS) #2.png|Promotional coach combuiltforthisyay.png|Community Remix announcement JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|Promotional image for the Gamescom reveals Behind the Scenes Builtforthis concept art.jpg|Concept art http://www.maudleclancher.com Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2015/Beta Elements#Built For This Builtforthis promo gameplay 2.png|Beta picture; different colored belt and shoes Builtforthis beta jdu preview.png|Beta coach in a banner Builtforthis beta gameplay.png|Beta gameplay Builtforthis beta.png|Beta Others Builtforthis jd2016 menuprogression.gif| menu progession Builtforthis jd2017 menuprogression.gif| menu progession Builtforthis thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Builtforthis thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Image-1408715501.jpg|The coach s appearance on the PAL cover of bft.jpg|No GUI 1 BuiltForThisExt.png|No GUI 2 Bftcameo.png|The coach’s cameo in Chiwawa’s background BFTandOY Movie Posters.png|''Built For This'' as a movie poster along with Only You (And You Alone) in Ain't No Mountain High Enough Videos Official Music Video Becky G - Built For This Teasers Built For This - Gameplay Teaser (US) Built For This - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Built For This - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (15)Built For This -Becky G 五星评价 Just Dance Built For This - Just Dance Now Built For This - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 unlimited Built For This 5 stars Built For This - Just Dance 2018 Built For This - Just Dance 2019 Built For This - Just Dance 2020 'Others' Built For This (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Built For This (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2015 Built For This (Party Master Mode - GamePad View) - Just Dance 2015 Built For This (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Built For This es:Built For This tl:Built For This tr:Built For This Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Céline Baron Category:All Stars